Mutter
by Colera
Summary: Ich ertrag es nicht mehr!" Verbittert trieb Faramir das Schwert in den Boden. "Wieso beachtet er mich nicht?" - Jugendlicher Faramir und erwachsener Boromir.


A/N: So vieles ist unendlich schwerer, wenn man in der Pubertät ist - Faramir ist fünfzehn, Boromir zwanzig und damit erwachsen.

* * *

Mutter

"Ich ertrag es nicht mehr!" Verbittert trieb Faramir das Schwert in den Boden. "Wieso beachtet er mich nicht?"

Boromir wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen jüngeren Bruder, nachdenklich, traurig und hilflos. Faramir zitterte vor Wut, als er auf das Eisen im Gras starrte - er war wirklich sehr gut in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes geworden, auch wenn Boromir fand, dass es nicht seine Bestimmung war, zu kämpfen. Faramir war ein zu mitfühlender und sensibler Mensch, um Wunden zu schlagen; die Vorstellung, dass dieses edle Herz einen Menschen tötete, war kaum erträglich. Er war doch fast noch ein Knabe.

Er ging auf Faramir zu und steckte in einer Geste unbewusster Solidarität sein eigenes Schwert neben seines. Faramir hatte sich so verändert seit letztem Sommer. Damals war er noch ein Kind gewesen, sorgenfreier, leicht hinwegzutrösten über die Sorgen des Lebens. Doch das war nicht mehr so. Boromir wusste, wie schwierig die Zeit zwischen Kindsein und Mannesalter war, hatte er sie doch selbst durchlebt, auch wenn er es mit Sicherheit einfacher gehabt hatte als sein jüngerer Bruder. Denn diesem fiel es nicht mehr so leicht, über die fehlende Bachtung durch seinen Vater hinwegzusehen; er wünschte sich seine Anerkennung, die er aber nicht erhielt.

Boromir gab sich wirklich Mühe, Faramir das zu geben, was sein Vater ihm nicht geben wollte, aber was konnte er schon tun, wenn dieser sich niedersetzte, um ihnen beim kämpfen mit dem Schwert zuzusehen, um nur und einzig seinem Ältesten zu applaudieren, so als ob der andere es nicht genauso verdiente? Boromir liebte ihn wirklich, aber in solchen Momenten wünschte er sich, allen Respekt zu vergessen und ihn in seine kalten Hallen zurückzujagen, auf dass er davon abließ, Faramirs Seele zu quälen.

"Warum?" Faramir wirkte auf einmal so niedergechlagen, dass es Boromir von Herzen weh tat. "Habe ich etwas getan, um seine Liebe verbüßt zu haben?" Er blickte seinen Bruder an, als erhoffte er sich eine Antwort.

Boromir fasste mit beiden Händen nach seinen Schultern und Faramir richtete sich unter seinem Griff unwillkürlich ein wenig auf, als gäbe er ihm eine Stütze.

"Du hast nichts getan, Faramir. Du verdienst seine Liebe genauso wie ich."

"Was lässt dich das glauben?"

"Zum einen, Faramir, weil ich dich kenne und weiß, was für ein Junge du bist. Was für ein Mann du allmählich wirst, der mir ebenbürtig ist." Der Jüngere erschien überrascht, aber nicht unerfreut, dass er ein Mann genannt wurde; es machte Boromir das Herz leichter, dass er ihn mit diesen Worten ermutigen konnte. "Zum anderen wegen..." Er zögerte einen Augenblick. "Wegen Mutter", sagte er leiser und etwas sanfter. Es gab ihm ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sie zu erwähnen, noch immer so schmerzlich; für einen Augenblick glitten die Blicke der Brüder auseinander, für einen Moment versunken in ihre eigenen Gedanken. Es kam Boromir noch immer so vor, als wäre seine Mutter, Finduilas von Dol Amroth, erst vor kurzer Zeit gestorben, nicht schon vor zehn Jahren.

Er sah wieder zu Faramir, aus dessen Gesicht der Hauch des jugendlichen Stolzes, den Boromir dort entfacht hatte, verschwunden war.

"Was ist mit Mutter?" Seine Stimme war so leise.

"Sie hat uns beide geliebt. Uns beide gleich, mindestens; manchmal glaubte ich, sie liebte dich sogar mehr, um die Gleichgültigkeit Vaters wett zu machen."

Sein Bruder seufzte nur und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an sie." Es schien ihm sehr weh zu tun, das zugeben zu müssen.

"Sie war sehr schön." Boromir schloss die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild ihrer Mutter wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

"Ich glaube, das weiß ich noch."

"Sie war sehr liebevoll, aber... sie war oft auch so traurig. Und ihre Augen..." Boromir öffnete die seinen und blickte in die sehnsüchtigen seines Bruders. "Ich glaube, sie waren so wie deine."

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an und schlossen dann beide gemeinsam die Augen und legten die Stirn aneinander; so standen sie, wie lange, konnte keiner von ihnen sagen, und durchlebten im Stillen noch einmal die glückliche Zeit, die die Lebzeit ihrer Mutter für sie gewesen war.

Irgendwann löste sich Faramir aus der Erstarrung; er wirkte wie ein Träumender, der erwachte.

"Ja, Mutter hat mich geliebt."

"Das hat sie."


End file.
